1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage container for containing a coating tool to be used for applying relatively highly viscous liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage container for containing liquid to be used for protecting images of recorded products obtained typically by means of an ink-jet recording method.
2. Related Background Art
Coating tools for applying relatively highly viscous liquid such as car waxes, water-repellent glass coating agents, paints, cosmetics and cooking oils are known. Coating tools normally-comprise an absorbing member for absorbing liquid to be applied and a support member supporting the absorbing member. The support member is provided with a handle.
For applying a coating liquid by means of such a coating tool, firstly the absorbing member of the coating tool is made to absorb the coating liquid, which is then applied to an object to be coated. When the absorbed the coating liquid is running out, again the absorbing member is made to absorb the coating liquid and the absorbed coating liquid is applied to the object. The object will be entirely coated with the coating liquid by repeating this cycle of operation.
As pointed out above, it is necessary that the coating liquid is absorbed by the absorbing member before starting the use of the coating tool. Therefore, to quickly start a coating operation, the absorbing member is desirably in such a state that the coating liquid is already absorbed by it when the coating tool is held in storage. Thus, it may be a good idea that the coating tool is stored in such a state that the absorbing member is dipped in the coating liquid contained in a storage container.
However, if the coating tool is stored in such a state that the absorbing member is dipped in the coating liquid contained in a storage container, some of the coating liquid contained in the storage container may adhere to the support member of the coating tool to smear the handle of the coating tool. When the handle of the coating tool is smeared, the user not only feels unpleasant when he or she uses it but also is forced to clear the handle by wiping it clean so as to prevent the coating liquid that has already been moved from the handle to the hand from sticking to some other object. Then, the efficiency of the coating operation will inevitably be decreased. Particularly, if the coating liquid is nonvolatile, it will persistently stick to the hand to remarkably reduce the efficiency of the coating operation.